hitmanfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Участник:Ballamand
Обо мне Это наша страница участника. Пожалуйста, не редактируйте эту страницу, и тем более не рассказывайте о себе! Какой-то странный парень с налётом интеллигентности... Регистрируюсь не в первый раз: В прошлый раз, очень давно, зарегистрировался, как Aivaraas, но благополучно позабыл об этом, а там и пароль потерялся. Писал бы себе, как аноним, но вдруг выяснилось, что у одмэнов аллергия на фотохостинги, поэтому, вспомнив фразу "Никто, кроме нас" (а нас много, хехехе), решил зарегистрироваться и загрузить пикчи сразу сюда, а там и остального понаписать. Будет неплохо, если найдётся кто-нибудь, который сможет после меня приводить статью в порядок, бо сам могу учудить. Ранее редактировал как: *2001:67C:2660:425:26:0:0:CDE *2001:67C:2660:425:25:0:0:2E1 *2001:67C:2660:425:25:0:0:84 *109.252.26.95 *Aivaraas Мой вклад Страницы, которые я планирую в ближайшее время редактировать * Правки: *Пустая библия (1) *Пока смерть не разлучит нас (1) *Торт (1) *Хэнк Малдун (1) *Танец с дьяволом (1, 2, 3, 4) *Новая жизнь/Прохождение (1, 2, 3) *Новая жизнь (1, 2) *Смотри в оба.../Прохождение (1) *Джимми Силли (1) *Убийство Воронов/Прохождение (1) *Убийство Воронов (1) *Урожайный год (1, 2) *Реабилитационный центр «Сосновая шишка» (1) *Казино «Шамаль» (1) *Клуб «Акула» (1, 2) *Шаблон:Локация (1) *Кладбище (1, 2) *Белый дом (1) *Пригород (1, 2) *Выбор рокера (1) *Кэрол Энн (1) *Телохранители Кейна (1) *Рик Хендерсон (1) *Священники (1) *Реквием (1) *M14 (1) *M4 (1) *MP5 (1) *FN-2000 (1) *Агент Рекса Стэнтона (1) *Билли Джек (1) *Ваана Кетлин (1) *Сейчас ещё напишу, подожди Изображения Flatline, Shamal poster.jpg|Плакат казино «Шамаль», пост санитаров в отделении для буйных Реабилитационного центра «Сосновая шишка» A Dance with the Devil, viev of the Shamal from Eva's room.jpg|Вид на казино «Шамаль» с верхних этажей клуба «Акула», комната Евы A Dance with the Devil, viev of the Shamal from hall.jpg|Вид на казино «Шамаль» с верхних этажей клуба «Акула», зал для гостей A New Life, position for sniping.jpg|Снайперская позиция за гаражом ветеринарной клиники в Пригороде для убийства Винни «Биты» Синистры A New Life, targeting.jpg|Вид в прицеле на Винни «Биту» Синистру, позиция за гаражом ветеринарной клиники в Пригороде A New Life, tranquilizer dart note.jpg|Фрагмент статьи об убийстве Винни «Биты» Синистры при применении дротиков с наркозом A Dance with the Devil, lesbians.jpg|Лесбийская пара на адской вечеринке в клубе «Акула» во время миссии Танец с дьяволом A Dance with the Devil, security's computer screen.jpg|Один из компьютеров в клубе «Акула» во время миссии Танец с дьяволом A Vintage Year, painting with 47.jpg|Картина с 47-м в особняке Дельгадо Kirkyard, viev to church 1.jpg|Вид на часовню со стороны парковки Kirkyard, viev to church 2.jpg|Вид на часовню со стороны склепа Kirkyard, hall, viev of table.jpg|Зал часовни, вид на распятие Kirkyard, tribune, calvary and holy table.jpg|От 47-го: Слева – трибуна, сверху – распятие, справа – престол Kirkyard, stairs to tribune and hoky table.jpg|Престол и угол около окна в часовне Kirkyard, roof.jpg|Потолок зала часовни Kirkyard, hall, viev to benches.jpg|Лавочки в зале часовни Kirkyard, stairs to exit.jpg|Лестница, идущая к выходу из часовни Kirkyard, exit.jpg|Выход из часовни Kirkyard, sculpture from boot screen.jpg|Скульптура на кладбище с экрана загрузки миссии Реквием Kirkyard, sepultures.jpg|Склепы на Кладбище Rirkyard, crosses and ocean.jpg|Кладбище с видом на океан Kirkyard, ruins.jpg|Какие-то обломки на кладбище, возможно, это мог бы быть какой-нибудь проход The White House, passage-way from East phase to Main build.jpg|Коридор из восточного крыла в главное здание Белого дома The White House, notise.jpg|Табличка с телефонным номером вооружённого наряда полиции в Белом доме The White House, US marine.jpg|Капрал Корпуса морской пехоты США в Белом доме The White House, artefact.jpg|Особо охраняемый экспонат в музее Белого дома The White House, dining-room.jpg|Столовая в восточном крыле Белого дома The White House, Oval Office.jpg|Овальный кабинет в Белом доме The White House, meeting with Mark Parchezzi III .jpg|Встреча 47-го с Марком "Парчецци" III в Овальном кабинете Белого дома The White House, Oval Office (2).jpg|Овальный кабинет после побега Марка "Парчецци" III The White House, viev from window to dead Mark Parchezzi III.jpg|Вид из окна главного здания Белого дома на убитого Марка "Парчецци" III US marine Corporal's Rank Insignia (OR-4 NATO).svg|Нарукавный шеврон капрала Корпуса морской пехоты США Suburb,_2nd_row_(map).png|Пригород, дом Винни «Биты» Синистры, 2-й этаж Suburb, basement (map).png|Пригород, дом Винни «Биты» Синистры, подвал Rockers Choise, sign.jpg|Вывеска бара "Выбор рокера" Rockers choise, tables.jpg|Зона со столиками в баре "Выбор рокера" Rockers choice, upper zone.jpg|2-й уровень зала в баре "Выбор рокера" Rockers choice, window.jpg|Окно на 2-м уровне зала в баре "Выбор рокера" Rockers choice, TV.jpg|Телевизор с футболом в баре "Выбор рокера" во время миссии "Убийство Воронов" Rockers choise, bar.jpg|Барная стойка в "Выборе рокера" Rockers choice, dance-floor.jpg|Танцпол в баре "Выбор рокера". Агент 47 танцует Requiem, negroid bodyguards.jpg|Первые "чёрные" цели в серии Hitman и по совместительству телохранители Александра Лиланда Кейна. Бывшие телохранители Requiem, main bodyguard.jpg|Телохранитель Кейна с уникальной моделью внешности и стилетом Requiem, Henders's last recording.jpg|Рик, обещающий сохранить тайну о 47-м в обмен на жизнь. 47-й ему не верит, как и любому другому журналисту Requiem, bleeding reverend father.jpg|47-й убивает священника, который запаниковал и не побежал к воротам. Requiem, sepulture inside.jpg|"Арсенал" садовника в склепе. Я садовником родился, не на шутку рассердился... Carol Anne, tattoo.jpg|Труп Кэрол Энн. Обратите внимание на живот. Shark Club, heaven party.jpg|Райская вечеринка в клубе "Акула" 15.08.2005, вид со стороны лифтового холла Аудио Мои подстраницы *Участник:Ballamand/Шаблоны *Участник:Ballamand/Стандарты